Heart Like Stone
by Hadid heels
Summary: He has everything that every man could dream of but secretly broken inside. Then she came to fix it. CHANBAEK. GS. DLDR.


**Chapter 1**

" _Not every fairytale has a happy ending, right?"_

Chanbaek M (foul languange, readers discretion's advised) Chaptered Drama, (failed) RomCom

© hadid heels

 **Rasteford Residence, California**.

Seorang pria memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah kediaman di kawasan perumahan Bel Air Estates, Los Angeles. Ia bunyikan klakson berulang kali lebih keras dari yang seharusnya karena tidak kunjung dibukakan pagar.

"Buka gerbangnya!" perintahnya menyalak seperti anjing yang sedang marah.

"Maaf tuan tapi tuan Alistair beserta keluarga sedang tidak ada dirumah, mereka sedang berlibur dan akan kembali 3 hari lagi," sahut petugas keamanan rumah melalui _intercom_.

"Peduli setan. Buka gerbangnya sekarang juga atau kuadukan kalian supaya dipecat!" serunya disertai sumpah serapah.

Tidak lama kemudian gerbang terbuka, menampakkan mansion mewah berdesign modern-kontemporer milik Alistair Rasteford. Lelaki tadi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan undakan yang memiliki akses langsung dengan pintu utama rumah, ia turun dari mobil dan hendak mendobrak masuk saat seorang pelayan muncul menghalau,

"Tuan, kami diberitahu untuk tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke rumah selagi tuan Alistair tidak ada. Mohon mengerti—"

"Minggir!" sergahnya lalu merangsek masuk kedalam rumah, pelayan tadi panik dan mengikutinya.

"Dimana ruang kerjanya?"

"Tuan, apa yang ingin Anda-"

 _Click_. Tanpa diduga, si pria mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik celana jeans yang ia kenakan, membuat pelayan tersebut diam tak berkutik.

"Tutup mulutmu dan beritahu saja dimana," ucapnya dingin.

"D-di atas, tuan. Pi-pintu pertama sebelah kiri," jawabnya gemetar dengan ujung pistol yang menghadap tepat didepan wajahnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi si pria menaiki tangga sementara si pelayan tak lagi memiliki keberanian untuk mengikuti tamu tak diundang itu setelah diancam dengan senjata api. Tidak lama baginya untuk Ia menemukan ruangan kerja milik tuan rumah yang tidak terkunci lalu memasukinya.

" _Whoa, such a neat and classy big brother I got here, can't wait to have all of the properties as mine_ ," ujarnya sambil mengelus meja kerja berbahan kayu eboni dengan senyuman licik tercetak di wajahnya. Ia menduduki kursi dan memutarnya sembari tertawa keras, membayangkan ia akan memiliki segalanya hanya dalam hitungan waktu.

Kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, tersenyum kian lebar mengetahui orang suruhannya yang meghubungi,

" _We're done, sir_ " suara seseorang diseberang sana melaporkan.

" _Great, send me the evidence after this call. Make sure to get all things cleared up and don't leave any trace behind_."

" _Copy, sir_ "

Sambungan berakhir, hatinya puas bukan main mengetahui rencananya berhasil. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas meja, menangkap moment keluarga Allistair beserta istri dan satu anaknya yang tersenyum bahagia ke kamera.

 _"_ _Deep condolences to my deaerst brother, not every fairytale has a happy ending, right?_ "

 **.**

 **o**

 **.oOo.**

 **o**

 **.**

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

Cuaca Seoul terbilang cerah, awan putih beriringan menyerupai gumpalan kapas raksasa menggantung megah dengan latar biru langit bercahayakan sinar matahari yang hangat. Sekumpulan anak-anak dengan raut wajah ceria menunggu dengan antusias di depan rumah Cheonsa Won, sebuah panti asuhan yang berada di pinggiran ibukota, Seoul. Tidak lama lagi keluarga Park akan datang. Klan dari golongan terhormat dengan segala kedermawanannya yang secara rutin menyumbangkan sepersekian jumlah kekayaan mereka untuk membantu yang membutuhkan. Cheonsa Won merupakan salah satu yayasan sosial yang menerima aliran dana tersebut.

Yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba, sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengkilap melewati gerbang pagar memasuki halaman lalu berhenti di depan rumah, tepat di hadapan seluruh penghuni panti yang siap menyambut. Seorang pria dengan stelan jas rapi keluar dari kursi pengemudi lebih dulu kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang.

"Silahkan nyonya dan tuan muda,"

"Terima kasih, Lee-nim" ujar seorang wanita dengan suara yang lembut sebelum menapakkan kakinya keluar dari dalam mobil ke pekarangan Cheonsa Won yang sedikit basah karena hujan tadi pagi.

Adalah Jun Jihyun, istri dari Park Haejin, pewaris bisnis keluarga turun-temurun milik keluarga Park yang bertugas mengelola 'Parks Care and Charity', yayasan amal yang sengaja didirikan untuk membantu berbagai panti sosial yang tersebar di kota Seoul dan sekitarnya.

"Selamat datang nyonya," sambut si kepala panti, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyum hangat.

Jihyun mengangguk pelan seraya membalas senyuman lalu ia menggandeng seorang anak lelaki yang keluar dari mobil setelahnya, "Aku membawa serta putraku, tidak apa kan Shim ahjuma?" tanya Jihyun santun.

"Tentu saja nyonya. Suatu kehormatan putra anda bersedia berkunjung kemari,"

Pandangan Shim ahjuma kini beralih ke Park junior yang berdiri di sisi kanan ibunya. Sorotan kagum terpancar dari kedua matanya begitu melihat putra tunggal dari pasangan Jihyun-Haejin itu. Perlu ia akui, keluarga Park memang diberkahi kesempurnaan yang mengalir secara alami dalam darah setiap keturunannya.

"Boleh aku tahu nama si tampan kecil ini?"

"Perkenalkan dirimu sayang," Jihyun berujar pelan.

"Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Senang bisa bertemu dengan ahjuma,"

Satu alasan lagi yang membuat keluarga Park menjadi sangat disegani selain posisi mereka yang berada di puncak status sosial, melainkan etika dan perilaku yang sangat bertata krama tidak peduli dengan siapa mereka berhadapan. Harta dan jabatan tidak membuat mereka sombong dan lupa diri seperti kebanyakan orang.

Setelah menyapa anak-anak dan beramah-tamah sebentar, Shim ahjumma mengajak Jihyun berkeliling, bermaksud melaporkan keadaan panti setelah menerima bantuan rutin dari yayasan. Sementara Chanyeol sedang bermain bersama anak-anak lelaki yang kebanyakan seusia dengannya. Jihyun selalu mengajari Chanyeol untuk bergaul dengan siapa saja dari kalangan manapun dan jangan pernah memandang rendah pada orang yang memiliki nasib kurang beruntung. Didikan itu terus melekat dilihat dari bagaimana Chanyeol dengan cepat dapat mengakrabkan diri dengan anak-anak panti.

Jihyun tengah mengamati putranya yang berlarian menggiring bola ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok kecil yang berdiri sendirian dibalik pohon dekat lapangan.

"Ahjuma, aku baru melihat anak itu. Apa dia penghuni baru disini?" tanya Jihyun penasaran.

"Ah, benar nyonya. Anak itu dikirim kesini 3 hari yang lalu. Baru keluar dari rumah sakit setelah dirawat karena kecelakaan yang ia alami bersama keluarganya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan tidak memiliki sanak saudara di sini, jadi setelah ia pulih dinas sosial memindahkannya kemari," jelas Shim ahjuma.

Jihyun menatap penuh simpati dari kejauhan, dengan wajah murung anak itu melangkah melewati tepi lapangan, tidak menyadari sebuah bola yang tertendang melenceng mengarah padanya.

"Hey, awas!"

 _Bukk!_

Tubuh kecil itu jatuh tersungkur diatas permukaan tanah yang berumput, Jihyun yang menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung menjerit.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Jihyun dan Shim ahjumma langsung menghampiri, anak-anak lelaki menghentikan permainan mereka. Jihyun dengan sigap membantu anak itu berdiri lalu memeluknya,

"Ya ampun sayang mana yang sakit? Apa wajahmu terluka?" dengan raut wajah khawatir Jihyun membersihkan baju si gadis kecil dari kotoran dan memeriksa wajahnya. Untung tidak ada yang berdarah, hanya sebelah pipinya saja yang memerah akibat hantaman bola.

"Siapa tadi yang menendang bolanya?" Jihyun kini beralih ke sekumpulan anak lelaki.

"Aku, Bu" Chanyeol melangkah maju, "Tapi aku tidak sengaja, sungguh"

"Minta maaf padanya, Chanyeol," Jihyun memberi perintah.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Maaf"

Tidak ada balasan, anak itu malah berlari masuk ke dalam panti tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Anak-anak kembali melanjutkan permainan, Shim-ahjumma menghela nafas.

"Sejak tiba disini ia tidak pernah berbicara pada siapapun. Selalu menyendiri, murung, dan tidak mau bermain dengan yang lain. Mungkin karena amnesia akibat trauma dari kecelakaan yang dialaminya," Shim ahjumma memberi penjelasan.

Di dorong rasa ingin tahu Jihyun pun bertanya, "Kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya?"

"Tidak ada identitas yang tertinggal, hanya seuntai kalung dengan liontin huruf 'B' yang ia kenakan. Untuk saat ini kami memanggilnya 'Bi'. Sepertinya kami membutuhkan bantuan psikolog anak karena Bi tidak bisa dibiarkan seperti ini terus, akan berdampak pada kehidupan sosialnya saat ia besar nanti,"

"Tidak perlu ahjuma," sela Jihyun, "Biar aku yang menanganinya,"

 **.**

 **o**

 **.oOo.**

 **o**

 **.**

 **16 tahun kemudian,**

Seorang wanita muda keluar dari dalam taksi yang mengantarnya ke sebuah gedung milik salah satu perusahaan properti terbesar yang berpusat di kota Seoul. Sedikit merapikan penampilannya agar terlihat layak untuk berhadapan dengan pemegang jabatan tertinggi diperusahaan itu setelah mendapat panggilan langsung dari yang bersangkutan.

Ia pandangi gedung tinggi dengan design futuristik dihadapannya. 'Skyland', tulisan berhuruf silver yang terpampang di sisi depan gedung. Setelah memantapkan diri untuk melangkah masuk, ia langsung disuguhkan kesibukan yang tampak di depan mata, karyawan yang berlalu-lalang baik dengan berkas ditangan, ponsel yang melekat di telinga atau earpiece sebagai alat komunikasi. Mereka semua terbalut dalam setelan kerja yang terlihat mahal dan berkelas.

"Permisi, aku ingin menemui tuan Park Haejin, apa beliau ada?" ucapnya saat menghampiri bagian resepsionis.

"Anda sudah membuat janji dengan sajangnim?"

"Tuan Park kemarin menghubungiku untuk menemuinya disini. Aku Baekhyun,"

"Oh, anda nona Baekhyun. Mari ikuti saya," Staff perempuan itu membawa Baekhyun ke elevator khusus yang memiliki akses langsung ke lantai teratas dimana ruangan pemimpin perusahaan berada. Perjalanan selama 20 detik ke atas tanpa sadar Baekhyun habiskan untuk berpikir dan menerka apa yang hendak tuan Park bicarakan nanti sampai dentingan lift terdengar membuyarkan lamunannya.

Pintu elevator terbuka, Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. Ia masih mengekori staff yang mengantarnya menuju ruangan dengan pintu bertempelkan lempeng platina dengan tulisan Chief Executive Officer di ujung sana. Saat sudah di depan pintu, staff tadi mengetuk pintu, setelah terdengar sahutan dari dalam ia membuka pintu,

"Sajangnim sudah menanti anda, silahkan nona,"

"Terima kasih,"

Baekhyun akhirnya masuk ke ruangan itu dan langsung berhadapan dengan meja yang ditempati oleh Park Haejin, pejabat tertinggi perusahaan.

"Selamat datang Baekhyun," sambutnya ramah, "Silahkan duduk," tuan Park mengarahkan Baekhyun ke sofa yang tersedia.

"Sebelumnya selamat atas kelulusan serta gelar _cumlaude_ mu. Sangat impresif," puji tuan Park saat dirinya sudah duduk bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, tuan. Itu semua juga karena bantuan anda,"

Ya, kalau bukan karena Parks Care and Charity ia tidak akan bisa seperti sekarang, menamatkan pendidikan strata satunya dengan nilai hampir sempurna dan dipanggil untuk menghadap tuan Park langsung sehari setelah hari kelulusannya.

"Senang mendengarnya, tidak sia-sia mendiang istriku mengelola yayasan jika dapat mengembangkan individu berpotensi sepertimu. Langsung saja, aku memanggillmu kesini bukan tanpa alasan. Berhubung kau baru menyelesaikan kuliah dan sebelum kau menerima tawaran dari tempat lain yang ingin merekrutmu, aku ingin menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan, jadi anggap saja pertemuan kita saat ini sebagai sesi interview,"

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar tuan Park yang dengan mudahnya berucap demikian, ia hanya mengenakan setelan semi-formal terbaik yang ia miliki, bukan berpakaian seperti layaknya seseorang yang hendak melamar pekerjaan. Terlebih lagi, Baekhyun berhadapan langsung dengan orang nomor satu di perusahaan yang akan mempekerjakannya.

"Tapi saya tidak menyiapkan apa-apa,"

Tuan Park tersenyum, "Aku sudah melihat riwayat indeks prestasimu serta hal-hal yang perlu ku ketahui lainnya. Maaf bukan bermaksud lancang, hanya ingin tahu seberapa berkompeten dan sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih orang,"

Berkesempatan membangun karir di perusahaan besar tentu merupakan impian hampir setiap _fresh-graduated_ seperti Baekhyun, namun ia mencoba berpikir logis dengan berpendapat, "Saya tidak yakin dengan latar pendidikan yang saya miliki dapat memenuhi kualifikasi untuk bekerja disini, tuan. Anda tentu tahu jurusan yang saya ambil saat kuliah,"

"Begini Baekhyun, secara teknis pekerjaanmu ini tidak berhubungan dengan bidang utama perusahaan. Meskipun begitu ini akan membutuhkan kesabaran dan mungkin beban serta tanggung jawab yang lebih besar. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa menjalaninya,"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang membuat tuan Park sebegitu optimis terhadapnya. Namun sebelum itu ia perlu mengetahui sesuatu, "Maaf tuan bisa tolong beritahu pekerjaan apa yang anda tawarkan?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi asisten pribadi putraku, Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun tidak langsung memberi respon, sedikit terperangah selama beberapa jeda hingga tuan Park melanjutkan, "Kau masih ingat Chanyeol, kan?"

"Ah.. ya tuan, saya masih ingat. Tapi mengenai asisten pribadi.. apakah itu jabatan fungsional? Saya ragu karena saya sendiri sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam bidang yang perusahaan ini jalankan,"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang semi-fungsional karena selain secara personal kau yang akan mengatur segala sesuatunya untuk Chanyeol, sedikit banyaknya kau akan mengetahui pekerjaan yang anakku lakukan yaitu sebagai manajer proyek. Posisi yang kutawarkan padamu ini sekaligus menggantikan jabatan sekretaris manajer yang sekarang diisi oleh keponakanku. Jika kau bersedia menerima pekerjaan ini biar dia akan membantumu belajar beradaptasi,"

Baekhyun masih belum bersuara, masih mencerna informasi yang tuan Park jelaskan.

"Soal gaji dan akomodasi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hunian, tunjangan transportasi, biaya hidup dan asuransi sudah ditanggung. Kau hanya perlu menjalankan tugasmu saja," lanjutnya meyakinkan.

Tawaran yang menggiurkan, siapapun pasti tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menyetujuinya. Namun Baekhyun tidak langsung menerima begitu saja melainkan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan,

"Maaf tuan sebelum itu.. kenapa tuan memilih saya?"

 **.**

 **o**

 **.oOo.**

 **o**

 **.**

Bias sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela kaca di sebuah kamar hotel. Pakaian pria dan wanita berserakan di lantai berkarpet, mulai dari bagian terluar seperti celana panjang, kemeja putih yang ternodai lipstik merah menyala, sepotong dress malam minim bahan, hingga boxer berwaistband Emporio Armani serta brassiere dan undies yang menjadi saksi pergumulan sepasang lawan jenis yang saling membutuhkan pelampiasan sebagai pemuas hasrat. Berawal dari kerlingan nakal di sebuah klub malam elit dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Bukan hal baru bagi seorang Park Chanyeol untuk menghabiskan malam panasnya dengan mereka yang dengan sukarela membuka kaki lebar-lebar hanya untuk memberinya kepuasan penuh. Sang Cassanova tidak perlu mencari ataupun meminta, toh para jalang itu akan datang dengan sendirinya dan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya minta dimasuki.

Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan terlelap ketika dering ponselnya berbunyi keras, membuatnya terbangun sembari mengerang pelan karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. Lengan kekarnya terjulur dari balik selimut untuk meraih gadget pintar keluaran terbaru miliknya yang tergeletak bergetar di atas _nightstand_.

 **British Brat is calling..**

"Halo,"

" _Did you just wake up_?"

"Mmm yea," jawabnya sambil mengusak rambut, "and a bit horny"

" _Gross as ever. You better get ready because Bergamaschi will be here in 10 minutes_ ,"

"What the hell is Burgermochi?" sahutnya heran kemudian menguap lebar tanpa dosa sementara yang diseberang sana menggeram gemas karena kesal.

"Unbelievable. Just get your flatty ass up and be here right away or else we're gonna loose 'the multimillion investor Burgermochi' for the deal,"

Hening. Dengan sisa-sisa pengaruh alkohol, butuh beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk tersambung hingga bisa menyerap kalimat sarkastik si penelpon.

 _Investor_.

 _Burgermo—_ or whatever.

 _The deal._

" _Fuck_ "

"You're welcome. And it's Bergamaschi, you dumbo. Don't embarass your self and spell that name correctly. 9 minutes 10 seconds from now,"

Chanyeol langsung memunguti pakaian satu-persatu dan mulai mengenakannya, sempat kesulitan lalu terjatuh saat memakai celana ("Persetan dengan kaki panjang ini!"), tiba-tiba lupa cara menyimpul dasi (demi Tuhan) dan keliru mengancingi kemeja (akui saja bahwa kau ceroboh, Park) akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 2 menit.

Setelah meninggalkan sejumlah uang untuk si wanita _one night stand_ —yang entah bagaimana masih tertidur meski keributan yang Chanyeol perbuat—ia melesat pergi menuju kantor. Terjebak lampu merah selama beberapa menit, Chanyeol tiba 15 menit lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Sekeluarnya dari lift ia langsung menuju ruang pertemuan dan disambut oleh sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Dimana Burg—maksudku Bergamaschi? Sudah di dalam?" ujarnya sembari mengatur nafas.

"Mereka meminta _reschedule_ ," jawab si British Brat yang tidak lain adalah Willis Oh a.k.a Oh Sehun, blasteran Inggris-Korea yang menjabat sebagai staff di departemen yang Chanyeol pimpin.

"Kenapa?"

"Asistennya bilang ia memesan menu masakan Korea sebagai sarapan dan berakhir dengan sakit perut karena memakan kimchi terlalu banyak,"

" _What?!_ " serunya tidak percaya.

"Paman Park tadi mencarimu, ditunggu di ruangannya sekarang," Luhan, si perempuan yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris berujar.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Ya sudah. Noona tolong atur saja jadwal pertemuanku dengan burger Italia itu,"

"Sebenarnya itu sudah bukan lagi tugasku, Yeol"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Noona jadi _resign_? Berarti kau dan Sehun akan segera menikah?"

"Jangan bicara keras-keras!" Luhan refleks memukul lengan Chanyeol.

Hubungan sesama karyawan tidak diperbolehkan, kalaupun mereka bersikeras mempertahankan maka salah satu diantaranya harus mengundurkan diri. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika pasangan Oh dan Lu menjalin hubungan, tinggal menunggu kabar ini terdengar oleh pihak manajemen maka salah satu dari mereka harus hengkang dari perusahaan

"Si bule insensitif ini tidak juga melamarku jadi jangan berasumsi macam-macam," cibir Luhan.

"Belum sayang, belum saatnya," sahut Sehun kalem.

"Lalu kapan? Tunggu sampai Lee Seungri menyematkan cincin di jari manisku biar tahu rasa,"

"Memangnya kau mau sama si mesum itu?!" sembur Sehun panik.

"Penelitian menunjukkan kalian para lelaki memikirkan seks setiap 30 menit, _so?_ Kalau dia lebih bisa memberiku kepastian, _why not?_ " tandas Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Jangan membuatnya terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu," Chanyeol berucap sok bijak. Merasa mendapat dukungan dari adik sepupunya, Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Nanti keriput di diwajahnya bertambah, pfft"

"YAH!"

 **.**

 **o**

 **.oOo.**

 **o**

 **.**

"Jadi noona kembali ditempatkan di bagian pemasaran?" tanya Chanyeol disela-sela perjalanan mereka menuju ruang kerja tuan Park.

"Ya, surat keputusannya sudah keluar sejak kemarin,"

"Lalu yang akan menggantikanmu siapa?"

"Selengkapnya biar paman Park saja nanti yang menjelaskan. Kau yang ketuk pintunya," perintah Luhan saat mereka sudah berada didepan ruangan direktur.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu, setelah terdengar sahutan dari dalam mereka memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol melihat sudah ada tamu lain yang lebih dulu berada disana, duduk di sofa berseberangan dengan sang ayah.

"Akhirnya kalian datang. Silahkan bergabung," sambut Haejin kemudian mempersilahkan dua pendatang baru untuk duduk.

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul disini jadi langsung saja. Chanyeol, mulai hari ini Luhan tidak lagi bertugas sebagai sekretarismu dan yang menggantikannya adalah Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan yang berada diseberangnya. Yang perempuan berdiri untuk berjabat tangan, Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan itu dan radar pervertnya langsung bekerja, alat ukur imajiner secara otomatis muncul layaknya Holmes yang menganalisa seseorang yang baru pertama dikenal.

 _Hm, not kind of tease_. Batinnya setelah sekilas melihat make up serta pilihan warna lipstik dan mencium aroma soft vanilla yang samar.

 _85\. 76. 88. Quite small_. Deduksinya berlanjut.

 _Whoa, very smooth ones she got there_. Innernya berseru ketika mendapati betis Baekhyun yang terbuka semulus porselain

"Ahem!" Luhan menginterupsi.

Jabatan tangan itu terlepas dan keduanya kembali duduk. Park Haejin mulai berbicara lagi, lebih tepatnya menjelaskan sesuatu ke Baekhyun sementara dua orang lainnya berdebat menggunakan bahasa tubuh dan gerakan bibir seminim mungkin.

' _Are you checking her out?!_ ' tuduh Luhan dengan gigi yang terkatup rapat tanpa mengeluarkan suara, hanya menggerakan bibir.

' _What's wrong with that?_ ' Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu dengan raut sok polos.

' _Kau ini benar-benar,_ ' Luhan menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

' _Not my type_ , _anyway_ ' Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya, ' _Nothing to squeeze_ ,'

' _What the_ —'

"Jadi Luhan," Luhan hampir menyalak ketika Haejin malah memanggilnya.

"Oh! Ya, paman?"

"Tolong bantu Baekhyun untuk membiasakan diri dan Baekhyun, tanyakan pada Luhan jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu,"

Baekhyun dan Luhan menjawab bersamaan.

"Kau dan Baekhyun boleh keluar, aku ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol,"

"Ya, paman"

Luhan mengajak Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan, begitu sudah menutup pintu dan berada di luar, ia memandangi Baekhyun iba.

"Kau terlihat seperti gadis baik-baik, berdoalah setiap hari untuk meminta perlindungan," Luhan memberi nasihat, Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti namun ia hanya mengangguk patuh. Kemudian ia melihat Baekhyun memakai rok yang menutupi setengah dengkul sebelum menyarankan,

"Mulai besok gunakan _stocking_ kalau kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi,"

 **.**

 **o**

 **.oOo.**

 **o**

 **.**

Note:

akhirnya. fanfic ini sedikit banyaknya tersinspirasi dari **Perfectly Imbalanced 1** (romcom chanbaek terbaik sepanjang masa), **I'm Not Your Cinderella** dan **Then Came You**. jika terdapat kesamaan dengan storyline lain itu murni kebetulan. rated M untuk bahasa yang eksplisit. terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin buat baca apalagi yang ninggalin jejak (kalau ada). ini ff pertamaku disini, mohon dukungannya ya :)

\- hadid heels


End file.
